


Bound To You - A Picture Story

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Picture Stories [15]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tied up in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound To You - A Picture Story

**_Do you ever get the feeling that someone is trying to tell us something, Illya?_ **  


**_I think someone is trying to tell us that they don't like us._ **  


**_No, I mean about you and me._ **  


**_That we're magnets for bondage?_ **  


**_That we're bound to each other._ **  


**_We are, by a lot of rope._ **  


**_By more than that._ **  


**_Just what are you trying to say, Napoleon?_ **  


**_Would you mind terribly being bound to me all the time?_ **  


**_Not terribly._ **  
  



End file.
